


Metallic Memories

by RedHealer_31



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Maybe you can guess the ending DX, Plastic Memories AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHealer_31/pseuds/RedHealer_31
Summary: K1-B0 was a robot created by Professor Iidabashi. His processor was a latest update from Shirogane Company, named Rely-On. He had a guardian named Shirogane Tsumugi, the daughter of the company's CEO. But what if both of them involved in an accident which drastically reduced K1-B0's processor age?





	Metallic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still roaming in Danganronpa fandom, so please have mercy on me! English is not my native language, please give me corrections in case I misstype it. Also, this fic is inspired from Eri Sasaki's song titled Ring of Fortune (Plastic Memories' OP song), and suddenly I got this idea of K1-B0 having a similiar ending like Isla?
> 
> Please forgive me for not good with dramas and angsties! >.<
> 
> Friendly reminder, I wrote this for entertainment only!
> 
> Last, please enjoy the fic!

# K1-B0's POV #

Dark.

I couldn't see anything.

"Ki...bo...! K-Kiibo--...!"

Tsumugi's voice echoed. All I can see are blood splattered everywhere, beside me a blue haired girl with blood covered her face and her neck. I glanced down, her legs trapped between the ruins.

"K-Kiibo... M-my legs... I... I can't feel my legs..."

"SOMEBODY CALL HELP! MY CHILDREN ARE INSIDE! PLEASE!"

The yelling was so loud, yet it was so distant. My vision become blur all of sudden.

Then darkness enveloped me.


End file.
